1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical cords, and more particularly to electrical cords that can be selectively folded and unfolded to take up any excess length in the cords.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Appliances and other electrical devices such as hair dryers, mixers, irons, and lamps typically have long electrical cords that permit them to be plugged into distant outlets. Unfortunately, the excess length of the cords often becomes tangled during use and storage or is coiled on a floor or counter top in an unsightly and possibly unsafe manner.
To solve the above-described problems, many people fold and tie the excess lengths of electrical cords together with fastening devices such as twine, rubber bands, wire or other items. Although this solution eliminates excess length in the cords, it does not permit portions of the cord to be selectively folded or unfolded without first completely removing the fastening device from the cord. Moreover, once the cords are unfolded, the fastening devices are often misplaced or lost.